biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yōko Ogawa
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Okayama (región de Chugoku, isla de Honshū) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Yōko Ogawa es una escritora, novelista y cuentista japonesa. Nació el 30 de marzo de 1962 en Okayama (región de Chugoku, isla de Honshū, Japón). Biografía Yōko Ogawa es graduada de la Universidad de Waseda de Tokio. Comenzó su carrera literaria en 1986; para lo cual se inspiró en la literatura clásica japonesa, en las obras de Kenzaburo Oé y en el Diario de Ana Frank. Su primera obra, el cuento Desintegración de la mariposa, fue galardonada con el Premio Kaien en 1988. Está influenciada por los escritores japoneses clásicos como Tanizaki Jun'ichirō, también a su escritor favorito Haruki Murakami, por autores estadounidenses como F. Scott Fitzgerald, Truman Capote y Raymond Carver. Mientras estudiaba literatura inglés americano en la Universidad de Tokio, su maestro, Motoyuki Shibata (quien hizo la primera traducción al inglés) la obra de Paul Auster, que ha traducido al japonés, y cuya novela Moon Palace tenía una gran influencia para Ogawa. La obra de Yoko Ogawa, que abarca más de diez novelas y numerosos cuentos de ficción y no ficción, han sido traducidas al chino, coreano, francés, alemán, italiano, griego, catalán, español e inglés recientemente (en Estados Unidos). En 2006 escribió: "Una introducción a las matemáticas más elegantes del mundo", un diálogo en el siglo extraordinaria belleza, junto con el matemático Masahiko Fujiwara. Ogawa vive con su familia en Ashiya, Hyōgo, con su esposo e hijo. Obras traducidas al inglés * The Man Who Sold Braces (Gibusu o uru hito, ギブスを売る人, 1998); translated by Shibata Motoyuki, Manoa, 13.1, 2001. * The Cafeteria in the Evening and a Pool in the Rain (Yūgure no kyūshoku shitsu to ame no pūru, 夕暮れの給食室と雨のプール, 1991); translated by Stephen Snyder, The New Yorker, 9/2004. * Pregnancy Diary (Ninshin karendā, 妊娠カレンダー, 1991); translated by Stephen Snyder, The New Yorker, 12/2005. * The Gift of Numbers (Hakase no aishi ta sūshiki, 博士の愛した数式, 2003); translated by Yosei Sugawara, New York : Picador, 2006. ISBN 0-312-42597-X - Not currently available on amazon.com, and not really clear whether it was ever published at all; however, recently resurfaced in a different translation (see below). * The Diving Pool: Three Novellas (Daibingu puru, ダイヴィング・プール, 1990; Ninshin karendā, 妊娠カレンダー, 1991; Domitory, ドミトリイ, 1991); translated by Stephen Snyder, New York: Picador, 2008. ISBN 0-312-42683-6 * The Housekeeper and the Professor (Hakase no aishi ta sūshiki, 博士の愛した数式, 2003); translated by Stephen Snyder, New York : Picador, 2008. ISBN 0-312-42780-8 (years ago announced as "The Gift of Numbers" in a different translation) *''Transit'' (Toranjitto, トランジット, 1996); translated by Alisa Freedman, Japanese Art: The Scholarship and Legacy of Chino Kaori, special issue of Review of Japanese Culture and Society, vol. XV (Center for Intercultural Studies and Education, Josai University, December 2003): 114-125. ISSN 0913-4700 Otras obras en español * Una introducción a las matemáticas más elegantes del mundo, 世にも美しい数学入門, 2005. * Hotel Iris (Hoteru Airisu, ホテル・アイリス, 1996; disponible en francés, alemán, español, portugués, catalán, griego, italiano, esloveno) * El anillo anular (Kusuriyubi no hyōhon, 薬指の標本, 1994; disponible en francés, alemán, griego, italiano) * Amor al margen (Yohaku no ai, 余白の愛, 1991; disponible en francés y alemán) * El museo del silencio (Chinmoku hakubutsukan, 沈黙博物館, 2000; disponible en francés y alemán ;Otras obras * Kanpeki na byōshitsu, 完璧な病室, 1989 * Agehachō ga kowareru toki, 揚羽蝶が壊れる時, 1989, Premio Kaien * Same nai kōcha, 冷めない紅茶, 1990 * Shugā taimu, シュガータイム, 1991 * Angelina sano motoharu to 10 no tanpen, アンジェリーナ―佐野元春と10の短編, 1993 * Yōsei ga mai oriru yoru, 妖精が舞い下りる夜, 1993 * Hisoyaka na kesshō, 密やかな結晶, 1994 * Rokukakukei no shō heya, 六角形の小部屋, 1994 * Anne Furanku no kioku, アンネ・フランクの記憶, 1995 * Shishū suru shōjo, 刺繍する少女, 1996 * Yasashī uttae, やさしい訴え, 1996 * Kōritsui ta kaori, 凍りついた香り, 1998 * Kamoku na shigai, midara na tomurai, 寡黙な死骸みだらな弔い, 1998 * Fukaki kokoro no soko yori, 深き心の底より, 1999 * Gūzen no shukufuku, 偶然の祝福, 2000 * Mabuta, まぶた, 2001 * Kifujin A no sosei, 貴婦人Aの蘇生, 2002 * Burafuman no maisō, ブラフマンの埋葬, 2004, Izumi Prize * Inu no shippo o nade nagara, 犬のしっぽを撫でながら, 2006 * Otogibanashi no wasuremono, おとぎ話の忘れ物, 2006 (ilustrado) * Mīna no kōshin, ミーナの行進, 2006 (ilustrado), Premio Tanizaki * Umi, 海 2006 * Ogawa Yōko taiwa shū, 小川洋子 対話集, 2007 (conversaciones) * Monogatari no yakuwari, 物語の役割, 2007 Categoría:Escritores de Japón Categoría:Novelistas de Japón